A Celebration At Possi
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Sissi gets a letter from her mother and father explaining about Tina, what does it say? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Invitation From Bavaria Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Sissi, Princess Sissi is a copyright of Bruno Bianchi.**

** Invitation From Bavaria Part 1**

** One cold winter's morning in Vienna, Austria, 6-year-old Princess Sophia, named for her grandmother, and 4-year-old Prince Tommy, named for a family friend entered the dining hall where their parents, Empress Elizabeth, who everyone called by her nickname of Sissi, and Emperor Franz were sitting at the dining room table drinking their coffee.**

** Sophia carried a tan envelope.**

** "What have you got there, Sophia?" Franz asked his eldest child.**

** "A letter for Mama from Grandmama & Grandpapa," Sophia answered her father. "all the way from Bavaria."**

** "A letter for me," the empress asked her daughter. "well, what does it say?"**

** Sophia handed her mother the envelope as Empress Elizabeth opened it with excitement.**


	2. Invitation From Bavaria Part 2

** Invitation From Bavaria Part 2**

** "What is it, Mama?" Tommy asked.**

** "What luck," Sissi exclaimed. "we are invited to Aunt Tina's wedding!"**

** "Can you read it to us, Mama?" Sophia asked.**

** Sissi cleared her throat and began to read the invitation out loud.**

** Empress Elizabeth: **_**Dear Franz & Sissi**_**,**

_**Tina is getting married to Tommy and soon**_**, **_**we will have a Lady in the family**_**.**

_**The wedding will take place at Possi in one week**_**.**

_**You and your family are invited to Possi**_**.**

_**Love you so much**_**, **_**Sissi**_**,**

_**Mama & Papa**_**.**

** The emperor looked just as excited as the empress herself felt.**

** "Are we going back to Possi?" Franz asked Sissi.**

** "Yes, Franz," Sissi answered. "I guess we are."**

** "Well then," Franz said. "I guess we had better start packing **_**right away**_**!"**

** Sissi then stood up.**

** "Agreed." Sissi said to Franz.**

** "Oh! I **_**cannot**_** wait to see Grandmama Ludovika & Grandpapa Maximillion!" Tommy exclaimed.**

** "Me neither! Me neither!" Sophia exclaimed.**

** The imperial children began to race off until their father stopped them.**


	3. Invitation From Bavaria Part 3

** Invitation From Bavaria Part 3**

** "Hold on, you two," Emperor Franz scolded. "you forgot to eat your breakfast!"**

** "Oh, oops!" the two children exclaimed in unison.**

** Sophia & Tommy sat down to eat their breakfast.**

** After breakfast was finished, the imperial family went to their bedrooms to pack their trunks for the trip.**

** Over in Bavaria at Possi, Duchess Ludovika was trying to choose a pattern for Tina's wedding gown when 17-year-old Beppa entered the living room in her horseback riding outfit.**

** "How is it going, Mama?" Beppa asked.**

** "Picking out a pattern for your sister's wedding gown is tiring work," Ludovika answered Beppa. "I do not remember having this kind of trouble picking out a pattern for Sissi's wedding gown when she married Franz."**

** "Don't worry, Mama," Beppa said. "I'm sure Tommy will think Tina is beautiful in her wedding gown!"**

** Duke Max came into the house from the stable.**

** "As long as he doesn't see her in it." Max said.**

** "What do you mean, Papa?" Beppa asked.**

** Max took his riding boots off, "It is **_**bad luck**_** for the groom to see the bride in her wedding gown **_**before**_** the wedding." he explained to his youngest daughter.**

** Now, Beppa understood.**

** "I see." she said to her father.**

** Greta came into the living room from the kitchen.**

** "I have just finished frosting the cake." Greta said.**

** Beppa went up to her bedroom that used to be Sissi's when Sissi was her age.**

** Tina & Tommy came in from apple picking by the river, they each carried two **_**huge**_** baskets full of delicious looking red gala apples in their hands.**

** "We've got the apples for the pies, Greta." Tina said.**

** "That's right," Tommy agreed. "this is going to be the wedding of the year!"**

** Greta looked at the baskets of apples.**

** "Well, goodness," Greta asked the twosome. "just how many apple pies are you expecting me to bake?"**


	4. Arrival From Vienna

** Arrival From Vienna**

** "About fifty." Tommy answered Greta.**

** "Fifty apple pies! Well, okay," Greta said to Tommy & Tina. "it's your wedding after all."**

** Back with the Imperial Family of Austria, they were riding in their carriage to Bavaria.**

** Sissi was working on her needlepoint while Franz was sitting next to her giving the driver directions on how to get to Possi.**

** Once they reached Possi, Sissi and her family got out of their carriage.**

** "Sissi!" Max shouted.**

** Sissi ran to her father.**

** "Papa!" Sissi exclaimed.**

** The duke hugged his daughter.**

** "It is so good to see you again." Max said to Sissi.**

** "It is nice to see you too, Papa." Sissi said.**

** Suddenly, the young Prince Tommy smelled something **_**wonderfully**_** tasty.**

** "Oh yummy," the young prince exclaimed. "now I am hungry!"**

** Tina stopped her young nephew in his tracks.**

** "Stop right there!" Tina scolded Prince Tommy.**

** "But Auntie Tina..." Prince Tommy began.**

** Tommy then approached his soon to be nephew.**

** "No pie until the day of my wedding." Tommy said to Prince Tommy.**

** The young prince looked up at his soon to be uncle.**

** "Okay then." Prince Tommy sighed.**


	5. An Uninvited Guest

** An Uninvited Guest**

** Princess Sophia & Prince Tommy raced into the house with their parents strolling along behind them.**

** Tina & **_**her**_** Tommy strolled into the modest house on the estate, Tina closed up her blue parasol, the same parasol that Tommy had given to her for her most recent birthday, her tewnty-third birthday. **

** The children raced into the kitchen to wash their hands at the pump.**

** Sissi came into the kitchen and grabbed a banana.**

** "Now now, children," Sissi scolded. "let's let Greta work in peace."**

** "But we want to help Greta bake the pies." Princess Sophia & Prince Tommy protested.**

** the empress turned to her former cook.**

** "Are you sure they won't be in your way, Greta?" Sissi asked.**

** "How else am I going to get fifty apple pies baked in time for Tina & Tommy's wedding?" Greta laughed.**

** It was a week after the wedding preparations were all finished that Tina was walking down the aisle of a small church.**

** "Do you Tommy take Tina to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.**

** "I do." Tommy answered.**

** "And do you Tina take Tommy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.**

** "I do." Tina answered.**

** "I now pronounce you man & wife, Tommy you may now kiss your bride." the minister said.**

** Just as Tommy leaned forward to kiss his bride, an uninvited guest decided to crash the wedding.**

** "Oh no! Not him," Tina shouted. "not **_**today**_** of all days!"**

** The duke then recognized the visitor.**

** "Count Arkus!" Max exclaimed.**

** "Duke Max," Arkus said snidely. "long time no see!"**


	6. The Wedding Day Ruined Part 1

** The Wedding Day Ruined Part 1**

** The older Tommy quickly withdrew his sword, "You are **_**not**_** welcome here, Count Arkus!" he yelled.**

** "What are you saying?" the count asked Tommy irritably.**

** "I'm saying that if you don't get out of here, I am going to call Papa Max's good friends, Ida & Guela Andrassy!" Tommy threatened Arkus.**

** The count was not one to back down.**

** "You really **_**think**_** you can threaten **_**me**_**?" Arkus asked Tommy snidely.**

** Max ran to protect his soon to be son-in-law's back.**

** "Tommy," Max ordered. "take Tina inside!"**

** "But I **_**want**_** to help you." Tommy said in protest.**

** "You can help me by protecting my daughter." Max said to Tommy sternly.**

** Tommy grabbed Tina by the hand, "Come on, Darling, let's go!" he called to her.**

** "Okay, Tommy." Tina said.**

** Tina & Tommy then raced into the house as two more mysterious visitors then and there came to the rescue.**


	7. The Wedding Day Ruined Part 2

** The Wedding Day Ruined Part 2**

** "Look who has come to fight Arkus by our side!" Tommy exclaimed.**

** Tina saw the two mysterious men who were both riding on horseback.**

** "It is Konrad," Tina exclaimed. "and Kyle!"**

** The twins charged at the count with their horses.**

** "What do you want here, Arkus?" Kyle asked courageously.**

** "Simple, you little fool," Arkus said to Kyle. "I want my castle back!"**

** "Well," Konrad shouted being equally as courageous as his twin brother. "you just **_**cannot**_** have it back!"**

** Arkus then withdrew his sword.**

** "Enguard!" Arkus shouted at Konrad, the sword fight then and there beginning to start.**


	8. The Wedding Day Ruined Part 3

** The Wedding Day Ruined Part 3**

** Tommy & Tina saw the battle continuing as Arcus stabbed one of the twins in the shoulder with his sword.**

** "Ouch!" the wounded twin shouted.**

** Max saw one of his sons lying flat on the ground, "Kyle! No!" he exclaimed.**

** The duke ran over to Kyle's location.**

** Back inside, Tina saw Tommy racing off.**

** "Tommy, my dearest," Tina asked. "where are you going?"**

** "It'll be okay, Tina," Tommy said urgently. "I shall be right back."**

** Tommy courageously ran out the door with his sword in his hand.**

** "Tommy..." Tina sighed.**

** Within a few seconds flat, Tommy was outside talking to Max.**

** "Tommy," Max asked. "what are you doing out here?"**

** Tommy then withdrew his own sword.**

** "Well, since my wedding day has been ruined," Tommy complained to the duke. "I figured that I would take care of the wounded."**

** Kyle moaned in **_**agonizing**_** pain.**

** "Oh! This hurts!" Kyle exclaimed.**

** Konrad ran to Kyle's side, "We need to get you some relief from that pain." he said to Kyle gently.**

** Tommy put Kyle's left arm around his shoulder so that he could support the wounded man.**

** "There you go, my friend." Tommy said kindly to Kyle.**

** "Thank you, Tommy." Kyle said.**

** "No thanks necessary." Tommy said to Kyle just as kindly.**


	9. Count Arkus Swears Revenge

** Count Arkus Swears Revenge**

** Konrad & Tommy carried the wounded Kyle into the house where Tina sat working on her knitting while Beppa continued to play with her little nephew, Tommy.**

** "Hi, new Uncle Tommy!" Tommy exclaimed, stopping in the middle of his turn spinning his 17-year-old aunt's spinning top.**

** "Not right now, Little Tommy," Tommy said to his new nephew. "we have an **_**emergency**_** on our hands here."**

** Tina looked up from the warm wool mittens she was knitting for Konrad.**

** "Oh no! Kyle," Tina exclaimed. "what happened to you?"**

** Kyle just moaned in pain.**

** "He was wounded by Count Arkus." Konrad & Tommy answered Tina in unison.**

** Sissi came into the living room.**

** "I will soon teach that nasty man a lesson!" Sissi exclaimed.**

** When she got outside, Sissi saw Count Arkus saddling his horse.**

** "That castle **_**will**_** be mine again! I **_**will**_** have my revenge!" he threatened Max, galloping off.**

** The duke looked a bit worried.**

** "What's wrong, Papa?" Sissi asked.**

** The duke looked at Sissi seriously.**

** "Count Arkus still wants the castle that will belong to Tina & Tommy someday." Max answered Sissi.**

** "Well, Papa," Sissi said courageously. "Arcus **_**cannot**_** have the castle!"**

** When Max & Sissi went inside, they saw a **_**devastating**_** sight.**

** "Kyle! What's wrong?" Ludovika asked.**

** Kyle groaned, his wound was not getting any better.**

** "Count Arcus wounded me, Mama." Kyle answered.**

** Greta then & there came into the living room with a bowl of warm water and washcloth.**

** "Now now, Kyle," Greta said. "rest easy! Calm down!"**

** Kyle was moving rapidly due to his wound, he **_**could not**_** lie still and take it easy.**


	10. A Family's Plight

** A Family's Plight**

** "There is **_**no way**_** I can relax!" Kyle yelled at Greta.**

** Sophia went over to the bowl of water and wrung out the cloth.**

** "If you would just hold still," Sophia said to Kyle. "your wound would not hurt so much!"**

** That made Kyle relax for certain.**

** Sophia just gently pressed the washcloth on Kyle's wounded area.**

** "Mama?" Konrad asked.**

** "What is it, Konrad?" Ludovika answered.**

** "Do we have any medicine for treating wounds?" Konrad asked Ludovika seriously.**

** "No, I am afraid we don't," Ludovika said to Konrad. "and that would mean that Kyle won't get better I'm afraid."**

** Franz then saw Sissi dawning Guela's old cape.**

** "Where are you going, Sissi?" Franz asked worriedly.**

** Sissi gave Franz a look of seriousness.**

** "Stay here with the children, Franz," Sissi said firmly. "for I have a mission to undertake!"**

** "But, Sissi," Franz asked. "where are you going?"**

** Sissi raced out the door to stable.**

** "I must go saddle Tempest!" Sissi called to out Franz.**


	11. Sissi's Mission Part 1

** Sissi's Mission Part 1**

** Sissi then raced into stable to find Tempest was already saddled and ready to go.**

** Sissi saw a shadowy figure giving Tempest some fresh water to drink.**

** "There you go, Tempest Old Boy." Sissi heard the stranger saying.**

** As Tempest drank his water, Sissi leapt from her hiding place.**

** "Aha!" Sissi exclaimed.**

** The person that Sissi had surprised put down her hood, it was Beppa.**

** "Please don't be too angry with me, Sissi." Beppa pleaded.**

** Sissi looked stunned, "Beppa? What are you doing in the stables?" she asked.**

** "Papa said I should help you out with Tempest." Beppa answered.**

** "Beppa..." Sissi began.**

** "Forget about it, Sissi." Beppa said.**

** Beppa then and there saddled Tempest.**

** Sissi mounted Tempest as Shadow ran into the stable and whimpered.**

** "You want to come with me, Shadow?" Sissi asked.**

** Shadow barked delightedly.**

** Beppa held Shadow back.**

** "So sorry, Shadow," Beppa said to the dog. "but you **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** go on Sissi's mission with her."**

** Sissi began to ride Tempest at a trot, then began to gallop.**

** "Thank you for looking after Shadow." Sissi said to Beppa.**

** "Anytime, Sissi." Beppa said.**

** Sissi then continued galloping until she was **_**finally**_** out of her youngest sister's sight.**


	12. Sissi's Mission Part 2

** Sissi's Mission Part 2**

** That evening, Beppa returned to the house from the stable to find Tina & Tommy asleep with their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders.**

** Ludovika was watching over Kyle in his wounded state.**

** "Ow! Oh," Kyle yelled out in pain. "this hurts **_**so**_** much!"**

** "Do not worry so much, Kyle," Ludovika said. "I am sure Sissi will get the medicine that we will need to heal your wound."**

** "Thank you, Mama." Kyle said.**

** Back on her mission, Sissi raced into the apothecary's shop.**

** "Excuse me, Sir," Sissi asked the apothecary. "but do you have any more medicine that would treat a wounded man?"**

** The apothecary checked his shelves nervously.**

** "I am so sorry, Majesty," the apothecary said to Sissi. "but I'm all out of wound healing medicine for wounded people."**

** "Oh, that's fine," the Empress of Austria said to the apothecary. "I will look elsewhere."**

** A few days later in Possenhofen, Kyle still wasn't any better as Max came into the house.**

** "How is he, Ludovika, how is Kyle fairing?" Max asked.**

** "Sissi," Kyle shouted deliriously. "Sissi!"**

** "He is delirious, Max," Ludovika said. "the wound has made poor Kyle delirious."**


	13. Sissi's Mission Part 3

** Sissi's Mission Part 3**

** "Kyle, are you okay?" Konrad asked.**

** "Sissi, Sissi," Kyle called out deliriously. "come back! Come back!"**

** "What?" Konrad asked now feeling confused.**

** Beppa looked up at her older brother.**

** "Konrad," Beppa reminded. "Kyle is delirious."**

** Back with Arkus, he was pacing around his own estate.**

** "Oh! I will get that castle back one way or another!" Count Arkus yelled angrily.**

** One of Arkus's men noticed that the count was about to lose his patience.**

** "Count Arkus," the man said. "may I make a suggestion?"**


	14. News Of The Empress's Mission

** News Of The Empress's Mission**

** "What is it, Snidely?" Count Arkus asked.**

** "Well, my suggestion is that," Snidely said. "**_**you**_** interfere in that little peasant girl's mission."**

** Count Arkus began to think.**

** "And just what is her mission?" Count Arkus asked Snively.**

** "She is looking for an apothecary who specializes in making medicines for healing wounds for a wounded man." Snidely answered Count Arkus.**

** "So," Arkus said, thinking out loud. "Elizabeth thinks she can heal her brother."**

** "Well, Count," Snidely said. "that girl is determined."**

** "Yes she is, Snidely," Count Arkus agreed. "Elizabeth is a bit **_**too**_** determined for her own good."**

** Snidely looked at Count Arkus in a serious manner.**

** "What are you going to do, Count?" Snidely asked.**

** "I am going to go to every village in both Germany **_**and**_** Austria to persuade **_**every single**_** apothecary to tell her that they are all out of medicine for wounded men." Arkus answered Snidely.**

** "Good thinking, Count." Snidely said.**

** "Saddle my horse, Snidely," Count Arkus ordered. "I am going to foil Elizabeth and foil her for good!"**

** "Right, Count Arkus!" Snidely said, saluting his left hand.**

** Snively then went to do as he was told.**

** A few days later, Count Arkus appeared back at his place, there was a look of triumph on his face.**

** "Well, Count," Snidely asked. "were you successful?"**

** "Yes I was, Snidely," Count Arkus said. "yes I was."**

** Back on her mission, Sissi stopped Tempest at an apothecary's shop in Saxony where a woman ran it.**

** Sissi raced into the apothecary's shop.**

** "Excuse me, Ma'am," Sissi asked the apothecary urgently. "but do you have any more medicine that would treat a wounded man?"**

** The apothecary checked her shelves nervously.**

** "I am so sorry, Majesty," the apothecary said to Sissi. "but I was told not to sell you any wound healing medicine for wounded people."**

** "But why?" the Empress of Austria asked the apothecary now feeling baffled.**


	15. Bad News From The Apothecary

** Bad News From The Apothecary**

** "My orders come from the top." the apothecary answered the empress, sighing sadly.**

** "But, I don't remember giving any order." Sissi said to the apothecary.**

** "It wasn't you who had given me the order, your excellency," the apothecary said to Sissi honestly. "it was another."**

** Now Sissi realized who it was, "Count Arkus! I might have known!" she shouted, gasping in terror.**

** "Wait just a minute." the woman said to the worried Empress of Austria.**

** "What is it?" Sissi asked the apothecary.**

** Back at the house in Possenhofen, Kyle was **_**still**_** delirious.**

** "All right, I'm not giving up!" Kyle exclaimed deliriously.**

** Ludovika took the washcloth out of the bowl of warm water and began applying warm water to Kyle's wounded area.**

** "Oh, Sissi," Ludovika said. "please be safe."**

** Back at the apothecary's shop in Saxony, the apothecary gave Sissi the medicine she needed for Kyle's wound.**

** "Here, take this with you," the apothecary said to Sissi. "it's free for what you have done, you helped me clean my shop."**

** Sissi took the medicine that Kyle needed.**

** "Thank you." Sissi said to the apothecary.**


	16. Back To Possi

** Back To Possi**

** The Austrian Empress ran out of the apothecary's shop and mounted Tempest and galloped off back to Bavaria.**

** Back at Possi, Franz took over for Ludovika as she & Max went to bed for the night.**

** "Sissi, Sissi," Kyle shouted deliriously. "where are you? Where are you, Sissi?"**

** Franz dipped the cloth into the bowl again then reapplied the cloth to Kyle's wounded area on his right side.**

** "Don't worry, Kyle, my fearless friend," Franz said gently. "Sissi won't be too long... I hope."**

** Tina saw Tommy enter the house with his arms overloaded with firewood.**

** "Well, Tommy, is there any sign of Sissi?" Tina asked worriedly.**

** "No sign of Sissi, not yet, Tina Dearest." Tommy answered, sighing sadly.**

** Beppa came into the living room from putting her young niece & nephew to bed.**

** "Oh, Sissi," Beppa said. "please be safe out there."**

** "Sissi, Sissi." Kyle shouted deliriously.**

** "Don't worry, Kyle," Konrad said gently. "Sissi will be back home soon."**

** Suddenly, everyone in the living room heard the sound of a horse's whinny.**

** "I hear Tempest outside!" Tina exclaimed.**

** "That must mean," Tommy exclaimed. "that Sissi has come back home!"**

** Sissi then entered the house.**

** "Sissi! My dearest Sissi!" Franz exclaimed.**

** Franz quickly ran to Sissi's side with Beppa at his side.**

** "Oh, Sissi," Beppa exclaimed. "you are home safe and sound!"**

** Sissi walked over to the couch where Kyle still lay.**

** "Sissi! Sissi! Sissi! Sissi!" Kyle called out deliriously.**

** Sissi then and there applied the medicine to Kyle's wound.**

** "Don't worry, Kyle," Sissi said gently. "you will soon be okay."**

** "Sissi," Kyle called out. "Sissi!"**

** "It's quite all right, Kyle," Sissi said gently. "I'm home."**

** Kyle opened his brown eyes, "You will not leave us again, will you, Sissi?" he asked.**

** Sissi just laughed.**

** "Trust me, Kyle," Sissi said kindly. "I have no intention of leaving **_**any**_** of my family members behind."**


End file.
